gothamfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Fries
Victor Fries is a cryogenicist working on reviving individuals from suspended animation. To that end, he kidnaps citizens of Gotham City to freeze for experimentation. History Victor is married to Nora, and driven by his wife's terminal illness to find a way of safely freezing her for revival in the future when a cure is available. He originally lies to Nora, telling her that his research is being conducted on mice, when in fact he is kidnapping people for use as test subjects. Victor chases an unknown man into an alleyway and freezes him with his cryo gun. Sometime after, Victor chases down fugitive Oswald Cobblepot. He manages to get away with the help of Selina Kyle and Gabe.Gotham Stories He also froze a police officer and a pharmaceutical ( patient A16.) Upon raiding Ace Chemicals where he took a night janitor hostage, Victor left a message in ice for the police to free his wife. Victor later raids Arkham Asylum to look for Nora. Hugo Strange speaks to him through the intercom where he offers him the keys to a car in the parking lot in exchange for the A-16 cryogenic compound. Victor does as he asks. Then he manages to reclaim Nora while taking Leslie Thompkins with him. After Nora switched the chemical compound upon Victor's return and he sees that she started to crack and died, he tells Leslie to tell the police that he will go quietly. While she does so, Victor turns the chemicals on himself as a way to commit suicide. Although Hugo Strange claimed that Victor Fries died in the Arkham Asylum infirmary, it was cover-up where Hugo had him place in a refrigerated room in the Indian Hill facility after somehow resuscitating him. Hugo reveals to Victor that he shares his obsession with revival and way of bringing back the dead. After mentioning to Victor that his condition now prevents him from surviving in temperatures above -50 degrees with his survival being through the constant use of his cryogenic research, Hugo states that his scientists did some modifications to his suit so that it can keep him cooler outside his refrigerated room and walk freely. Hugo Strange tells Victor Fries that now is the time to test his modified suit when he is sent to silence Karen Jennings before she makes it to Blackgate Penitentiary. He attacks after James Gordon, Bruce Wayne, and Alfred Pennyworth hijack the prison transport that was containing Karen Jennings, before freezing the road. He intercepts the prison transport the four of them were in as Gordon and Alfred work to fend him off. Knowing that it's her Victor Fries is after, Karen sacrifices herself and gets frozen by Victor Fries who then shatters her. Afterwards, Victor uses one of his ice grenades to cover his escape. Equipment Victor Fries wields a freeze gun that can freeze anything. He also created some grenades that cause icy explosions. During his raid on Arkham Asylum, Victor Fries wore a special exo-suit. Following his suicide attempt that rendered him unable to survive above sub-zero temperatures, Victor Fries' suit was modified to help him survive in sub-zero temperatures. After freezing himself, his eyes turned deep blue and his hair completely white. He wears a gray suit with some metal parts in his chest, legs, arms and shoulders to protect him of being harmed when shot. Around his neck it is a high collar or rim with metal parts and a deep blue light inside, where his neck is covered by a cold steam, to keep him breathing the cold air. Victor also wears a pair of goggles with red lenses and a belt full of his icy grenades. Appearances Season 2 *"Rise of the Villains: Worse Than A Crime" *"Wrath of the Villains: Mr. Freeze" *"Wrath of the Villains: A Dead Man Feels No Cold" *"Wrath of the Villains: Pinewood" *"Wrath of the Villains: Azrael" (mentioned) * Trivia * Mr. Freeze was originally introduced in the comics as Mr. Zero in Batman #121 and was later given the name Freeze in Detective Comics #373. The character was one dimensional and it wasn't until Batman: The Animated Series in 1992 which retold his backstory as Victor Fries and introduced his wife Nora and made him a more multi-layered character and tragic figure. This origin is a popular one and is used in many of his incarnations since Batman: The Animated Series. Gallery * Victor Fries/Gallery Quotes *Victor Fries/Quotes References Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters from the comics